The present invention comprises a new Poinsettia, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘EURZ0003’.
‘EURZ0003’ is a product of a naturally occurring mutation. The new cultivar has dark pink bract color, medium size inflorescences with bracts a little upright directed, dark green foliage, and strong vigor with good branching,
‘EURZ0003’ originates from naturally occurring mutation discovered among greenhouse plants of the parent variety ‘Fismars 339’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,054) in fall to winter 2009. The first asexual propagation was made by taking shoot tip cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.
A greenhouse crop was developed from the first mutated plant and evaluated for its different bract color. These plants were multiplied separately and examined during next fall-winter flowering for uniformity and stability of the new combination of characteristics.